In the sub-nanometer generation of fabrication process of a semiconductor device, one demand is to shrink a size of the semiconductor device and to obviate a short channel effect therein, and another demand is to increase a response speed and to reduce power consumption thereof. In order to meet the above demands, a semiconductor device having a broader channel width such as a FIN field effect transistor (FINFET) is a solution. However, in the case of obtaining a functional circuit that needs to fabricate semiconductor devices formed in a substrate having differentiated spatial channel width from others, such as a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistor, one aspect is to maintain a pattern integrity of the spatial channels of the semiconductor devices, and another aspect is to form uniformly doped regions in spatial channels having high aspect ratios and prevent leakage thereof.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved method of fabricating semiconductor devices having differentiated channel widths.